


Comparisons

by HanaHimus



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Gen, Headcanon, The Answer Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 10:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11826999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: The more he learned about her, the more he was reminded of two of the most important people in his life.





	Comparisons

**Author's Note:**

> Who's ready for some angst lmao?
> 
> Metis: Is supposed to draw clear parallels to Aigis and, in some ways, Shinji.  
> Me: What if she reminded Akihiko of his little sister tho lmao

From the start, Akihiko didn’t like Metis. He didn’t know why, but he seemed to dislike her more than anyone. He hadn’t even been there when Metis had attacked, the ones who had been there had more reason to, but… He’d had a gut feeling to dislike her, and as they went along, he started to realize why.

She reminded him of not one, but two people important to him. Two people who’d been with him since childhood. As if fate was playing a cruel prank, Akihiko was being reminded of all three of the people most important to him, and Metis resembled two of them so well…

He could handle Aigis having the power he’d had. He could separate him from Aigis to some degree, at the very least. Aigis was her own person, just like he was… Metis was her own person too, he was sure, but… He’d only met her, he didn’t know who she was, really. He couldn’t separate her from Shinjiro and Miki.

He’d noticed the things that reminded him of Shinjiro first. Her Persona looked so different from Castor, but the things Metis could do with it… Not to mention the way she fought with what looked like an Axe. The times she shook her arm out, letting the axe hang at her side, made it even worse.

Akihiko had done his best to ignore that fact, but Fuuka unknowingly made it worse. She’d been interested in everyone’s Personas and the Arcana they were part of (maybe because the Shadows had Arcanas as well). She’d had to bring up the fact she found it odd that Psyche was of the same Arcana as Castor. As if there wasn’t enough already…

That wasn’t even mentioning the fact Metis was...distant as well. It reminded him of how Shinjiro would be with the group when he came back. When he was only there for such a short time again… And now this girl was here, almost as if to replace him. Write him out of their memories…

He knew that was ridiculous, there was no way that’s what was going to happen. He was just hurting from all the loss and wanted to blame it on someone… And damn if Metis wasn’t an easy target.

At least, she had been until something else hit him. There were things about Metis that reminded him of Miki as well.

She was like a little girl, acting younger than her age. Acting young enough that it reminded him of things Miki would do. Getting embarrassed and defensive when yelled at just like Miki would when she was in trouble with an adult. Being attached to the person she saw as an older sibling like Miki had been with him and Shinjiro…

She was so excited whenever she spoke about Aigis and how great she was, it mirrored Miki when she’d ramble at Akihiko about how cool Shinjiro was… Metis was so proud to be anything like her big sister, Miki had been like that when she was anything like Akihiko too.

The hiding of childishness, though… That made it almost too much. He still remembered when Miki would insist she was just as mature as he was, that she wasn’t really a little kid. The way she’d say that stuff until the day she’d died…

“Why are you staring at me?” Her childish voice pulled him out of his stupor and he realized that he had indeed been looking right at her.

“I was just spacing out, I have no reason to be staring at you.” He turned his head away, gritting his teeth.

He could feel the eyes of Metis on him, watching for something. “You seem upset. Are you still that angry about what I did?”

“...Maybe I am.”

“Ugh!” He turned to see her cross her arms. “Y-you have no right to be! I apologized and… I promised to be good! I haven’t gone back on what I promised Sister!”

“Why do you care so much?” There was more venom than he’d wanted behind his words, but there was no taking it back.

“I…” Her eyes turned to look at the ground. “I just want to have fun with Sister and her friends. I try to protect her, make one mistake, and you’re all angry at me…”

She sounded hurt and Akihiko did his best to push those comparisons to the back of his mind. To not fall for the sad act she was putting on display.

“I guess I just don’t fit in with the rest of you…”

Akihiko’s head snapped back up as he looked to Metis. Before he could say anything, she turned on her heel and walked away. He could see in how fast she was going that she regretted what she said. He regretted it too, he was actually starting to feel something positive towards the girl.

**Author's Note:**

> This. Was the best I could do, if you see anything that could be changed please do tell me!


End file.
